All three research projects in this grant proposal share the common goal in unraveling the developmental and oncogenic functions of the Ets family of transcription factors. Although different systems are used in the individual projects, many experimental approaches are common to all. One underlying philosophy of this grant proposal is that the Center for Molecular and Structural Biology (CMSB) can provide share facility and technical expertise to the proposed research projects; and by consolidating the resources we will be able to afford efficient and economical support for the objectives of this grant proposal. Examination of gene expression patterns and characterization of possible down-stream genes are central to understanding the ets gene functions. In accordance with this understanding, two areas of experimental needs have been identified to be essential and can be best satisfied by core facilities. These are (A) DNA sequence analysis and (B) in situ detection of gene expression patterns. The objective of this core are: 1) To provide consolidated resource for DNA sequence analysis. 2) To provide standardized methodology and shared facilities for examining gene expression patterns.